1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch input device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a touch input device, which can improve the input efficiency and promote the holding feeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional touch input devices, the touch action is mostly conducted with a finger. For example, touch input devices include industry computers, tablet computers, portable communication devices, automatic teller machines, laptop computers, electronic books, or other electronic devices. Touch input devices are widely used because of their instinct operations. However, as the size of touch screen shrinks, the sensitivity of touch sensing has to be promoted. In practical, fingers cannot make a very precise touch, impairing the sensing accuracy of the touch input device.
In recent years, research and development people attempt to utilize the touch pen, instead of fingers, to improve the precision of touch. For example, some portable communication devices and tablet computers gradually utilize the touch pen, instead of fingers, to conduct the touch action. In practical applications, the touch pen touches the touch surface with the pen head. Particularly, one touch pen can adapt different kinds of pen heads, wherein each pen head has a different shape to provide a specific function. However, when the user intends to perform a different function, the pen head needs to be changed. That is, it takes extra time for the user to change the pen head and extra space is required to store the spare pen heads. Consequently, the change of pen head is inconvenient and reduces the operation efficiency.
In addition, the shaft of the touch pen is generally not custom-made. That is, the shape of the shat is not changeable to accommodate the holding habit of individual user. Therefore, when the user holds the touch pen, the user needs to adjust the holding gesture to accommodate the pen shaft. Consequently, conventional touch pens cannot intelligently provide a better holding feeling.